


sunlight

by SerpentineJ



Series: domestic barisi theme snippets? [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 'i'll always be there/as frightened as you', A little, And Maybe some Barba commitment-anxiousness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO, actually it has a lot to do with the, dumb and gay??, gay?, make of that what you will, part from company, stupid domestic fluff shit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi teaches Barba about the importance of midday naps. And baby steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: ok so a) barba is gay and b) carisi is bi and c) they're so dumb in love i am in pain. also i just watched company bc raul and it was? so good??? so there might be some themes from "being alive" in here bc that is my fav song from the entire musical. i fully intend to write a 'being alive' barisi songfic. i think i wanted to experiment with giving certain "feels" to scenes using descriptive language? like, this one would be "sunlight, white linen, dust particles catching the light, dry bright warmth, slow breathing" if that makes any sense.
> 
> also: tell me how ooc they get. i think i wrote this on the bus and during geopol class. so. (it's like midnight and i have to catch a 6:30 am bus tomorrow and i'm typing shitty author's notes give me a break, i might edit these later so they're at least fuckin understandable)

"Sonny." Rafael calls, dropping his briefcase on his desk chair and heading into the bedroom. "You in there?"

"Mngrr." Carisi groans. He's face-down in the bedspread, half-covered with a sheet, and the evening sunlight streams in the window and plays along his back. He looks extraordinarily comfortable.

Barba rolls his eyes. "Make yourself at home, why don't you." He says, hanging up his jackets, unknotting his tie, unbuckling his suspenders. "It's not like I want to take a nap too."

Sonny sighs and shifts to the left side of the bed, dragging the sheets with him, but leaving a decent spot of bed for Barba to fit into.

"You know I've basically been living here for four weeks now." Carisi murmurs, voice slow and slightly slurred, sun-warmed. "So this is kind of home."

Rafael pauses in unbuttoning his shirt to glance at him. "Yeah." He replies, smiling slightly when he's sure Sonny can't see him. "I know."

They are fortunate that they've managed to get today off- it's Saturday, and usually Barba either works through his weekends or spends time with his family. No time for warm naps in the sun, dozing at noon, making pancakes at four in the afternoon, lazy days. He'd had to go in on an emergency assist on another ADA's case this particular morning- Johnson, a disaster of an organizer but a hell of an orator- but he'd been able to wrangle the rest of the day off to spend at home.

His secretary had given a knowing look as he left. Maybe he's been acting differently.

"Scoot. C'mon." Barba pulls a thin undershirt over his head and sits down on the spot of bed that Sonny isn't taking up, lies down, tugging the blankets partially over himself, and rolls his eyes when Carisi automaically wraps his stupidly long limbs around him.

"You're disgustingly clingy." He complains, not really meaning it, and Sonny doesn't answer, just mumbles something and nudges his nose into the crook of Barba's neck. His skin is smooth and soft and sun-warmed, and it feels nice, to relax like this. Rafael doesn't have a lot of experience with relaxing with someone else.

He huffs a laugh. Rafael Barba, secret sap. Who knew.

Apparently Carisi isn't as asleep as he thought, though, because his eyes crack open and he looks at Barba, gray and green and blue, and blurts out, more coherently, "Do you want to meet my family?"

He's got to be able to feel Barba's shoulders stiffen slightly.

Sonny sighs. "It's fine if you don't." He says, not relinquishing the grip he has around Barba, as though Rafael might try to leave, "Just thought I'd ask, since my mom's got this family dinner coming up..."

Rafael shifts slightly to look properly at his- boyfriend? partner? significant other? they'd never really decided on a label- and looks, and looks, and ah, hell, he's going to say yes, isn't he. He's going to say yes, because he wants this to move forwards, and because as... nervous as he's feeling, as much as his stomach flips at the prospect of, fuck, this is commitment, Sonny asked. Sonny asked, which means he wants him there, which means that, as fucking terrified they both are of showing the world that, yes, this relationship is real, Sonny is terrified with him. They're in this together, as fucked up as they both are.

"Okay." He says. Sonny blinks awake, looks at him, draws away a little. "Okay, I'll come."

The ear-to-ear, jaw-splitting grin that spreads across Carisi's face is worth any amount of nervousness.

"You sure?" He says, still smiling.

Rafael rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure, you idiot." He says. 

Sonny grins. "You sure you can handle it?" He asks, the cheeky bastard. "My folks are Italian, we don't do things halfway. You come, you're part of the family."

Barba laughs- a real, happy laugh, not his half-sarcastic ones or his begrudging chuckles or his derisive snorts. A real, full-bodied laugh.

"Mi familia es Cubana." He chuckles. "My family's Cuban. You're gonna have to do more than that to scare me off."

"Not trying to scare you off." Sonny murmurs into Barba's shoulder. "Just fair warning. My sister's, like, six months pregnant, too, so. There's probably gonna be a lot of baby talk."

Barba snorts. "Maybe we can set her and her kid up with Liv and Noah." He says. "Do they know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Carisi mumbles. "Mmm, apparently they want it to be a surprise."

There's a pause. They lay in quiet, the sun spreading lazy, warm fingers across their skin and infusing the air. Rafael can feel his eyes slipping shut, not exactly in sleep, but that lazy in-between state where one can't tell if they're awake or asleep, dozing easily.

"Ever thought about kids?" Sonny breaks the silence. Barba frowns, keeping his eyes shut.

"What is this, twenty questions? He grumbles. Sonny doesn't answer, so he pauses for a moment and sighs."Sometimes."

Carisi hums. "Same here." He says, softly, and he must be really tired because usually the detective is so energetic, brain whirring, hands moving, but not now. Now, he seems content to wrap himself around Rafael and sleep and ask a thousand questions. "Not now, but maybe someday, y'know?"

Rafael opes his eyes to look at him. Sonny's eyes are still shut. He has such long eyelashes.

"Maybe someday." He agrees, quietly.

Maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: holy shit i. tried to write porn and ended up w fluff? fluff as hell???? fluff as fuck??????? seriously i sat down and said "yknow what im gonna write a 2k pwp because i really want barba to tie carisi up" and i ended up with "rafi and sonny cuddle in bed at like noon and talk abt their feelings" wtf
> 
> (and yeah i know my grammar/punct./everything is getting gradually worse in these author's notes but i can't help it man)
> 
>  
> 
> [hey i'm on tumblr too](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)


End file.
